Creditman
One of Contentman's brothers. Personality Creditman is selfish and arrogant, he has the personality of your typical angsty rebelious teen. He has a love for drawing and is deep down a nice guy despite of the fact he doesn't seem like one most of the time. Appearance WOWOWOW GREENMA- Toho is suing. History The youngest son of Grammarman. Creditman at first was a rebel and ignored his family, thinking of them as a bunch of delusional idiots, going as far as to call them pigs that work for "the law". He did not follow the way of his brothers and left the family. He moved into another planet and there he took art lessons, becoming extremely good at it. One day, an Alien Godola saw his art and was fascinated by it, he asked if Creditman could draw a massive poster he would put on top of a skyscraper in his home planet to advertise his products and in return, he would pay Creditman. Creditman did not care about money and didn't want the alien businessman to pay him, he only cared about others seeing his art. Creditman sterted work on the poster, he worked for many days, often without sleeping or eating, his own health only got worse, but he did not care, he just wanted to prove to his family that he could become great even without them and their obsession with keeping order in the universe. After countless days, the poster was finished and he gave it to the alien who insisted on paying him, especially after seeing his terrible condition. Creditman still refused. Days later, he travelled to Planet Godola planet to see for himself his poster in all its glory and its reveal. But to his surprise, he was given no credit, his name wasn't heard of once and nobody knew it was him who made it. Creditman met up with the alien and demanded to be given credit, it was then he realised that the alien abused Creditman's kindness and the fact he refused to get paid to put up the poster without giving him credit. Creditman got furious and attempted to assult the alien, but due to his terrible physical condition from working so much on the poster, he couldn't do anything and was beaten up and thrown away by the alien's henchmen. A hurt Creditman thought about his decisions in life, still being too selfish to admit that he was wrong and should have followed the way of his parents, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Grammarman and the rest of the Content Family appeared before him, at first Creditman thought that they would try to convince him this was all his fault and that he was dumb not to follow their way, but they didn't. They told him that if he ever needed help, he could ask them. Creditman was confused, the people he had ditched and stopped carring about accepted him back? He couldn't believe it he wanted to run away once more but due to his terrible condition could not and fainted. They took him back home and took care of him. It was then Creditman apologized to them and returned to his family. After receiving training from them, he returned to the alien busniessman's planet and appeared before him outside of the skyscraper, the businessman told him he's getting no credit, to which Creditman responded with "Fine, if you ain't giving me any credit, I'll just give it to myself!" he jumped up extremely high, all the way to the top of the skyscraper and landed there, he pulled out his Credit Brush and wrote with big colorful letters "Made by Creditman" on the posted before jumping back down to see an irritated Alien Godola, thinking the alien was about to attack him, he pulled out his Credit Knife, but to his surprise, he didn't. "I didn't think you had the guts to do that kiddo..... Nice" The Alien Godola had apparently learned from this and smiled (or whetever the Godola equivalent to a smile is), Creditman and the Godola were in good terms again. Since then, Creditman searches the universe for people that have not been given credit for the help they've given to others. Powers * Credit Knife : A blade he carries around. It functions as a normal blade when fighting with normal foes, however its power drastically increases when fighting beings that do not give credit. * Credit Brush : A perfectly normal brush he uses for drawing. * Credit Card : Just like the Credit Brush this isn't actually a weapon or anything, it's just a normal credit card. I mean, in theory, he could cut somebody with it or throw it at them. * Credit Cross : A lance-like weapon used in physical combat or to impale Creditman's enemies. * Credit Thunder : A red beam of energy fired from his hands, it can be used to kill his foes. * Dimensional Travel : He can do this. * Teleportation ''': And this. * '''Credit Shot : A barrage of red energy blasts fired from his hands. * Credit Flash : A weak red beam of energy fired from the red crystal on his forehead. * Credit Purge : His most poerful attack. If his foe refuses to give someone credit and goes out of their way to prevent Creditman from crediting someone, Creditman can fire an extremely powerful beam to destroy them. Trivia * Thanks to Cdr for letting me make this guy. Category:Furnozilla Category:Content Family Category:Parody Heroes Category:Edgelords